


Flirting with Danger (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bars and Pubs, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Biting, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Face-Fucking, Fist Fights, Flirting, Genital Piercing, Jealous Derek Hale, Jealousy, Kissing, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Marking, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Derek Hale, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Spanking, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Tattoos, Top Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: A Stiles le gusta ver a Derek mostrar su fuerza, así que coquetea con otros alfas para enviarle a ataques de rabia celosa. Cuando visitan un bar y lo vuelve a hacer, Derek arrastra a Stiles a los baños y le recuerda a quién pertenece.





	Flirting with Danger (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flirting with Danger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604312) by [halcyon1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993). 



Stiles se sienta en una cabina y bebe de una cerveza fría. El aire dentro del bar está cargado de humo de cigarrillo, aunque hay carteles de No Fumar en cada pared sucia. La mesa al lado de él está pegajosa y tiene marcas de todo tipo de bebidas anteriores que otros clientes han tomado con el paso de los años. A su alrededor hay hombres y mujeres que podrían describirse como "vistosos". Alfas, betas y omegas por igual. Con tatuajes y piercings prácticamente en todos lados.

Si una persona confiada entrara al bar en este momento, no encontraría a Stiles fuera de lugar porque tiene sus propios piercings y tatuajes. Tiene una barra negra en la ceja, una hilera de tachuelas y pequeños anillos en el cartílago de la oreja derecha, tachuelas de plata en la lengua y barras de plata en los dos pezones. Acaba de comenzar con los tatuajes, pero ya tiene las iniciales de su madre en su bíceps izquierdo y un triskelion en su corazón para representar al hombre que lo posee.

Hablando de...

Al otro lado de la habitación, el alfa de Stiles durante cinco años, Derek Hale, sostiene el taco de billar en su mano grande y callosa mientras espera con impaciencia a que otro alfa tire. Tiene considerablemente más piercings y tatuajes que Stiles, lo cual tiene sentido dado que fue el que llevó a Stiles a la modificación del cuerpo en primer lugar. Vestido con un vaquero, una camiseta blanca y su chaqueta de cuero, casi ninguno de los tatuajes que Derek se ha hecho está actualmente en exhibición, lo cual es decepcionante porque a Stiles le encanta solo mirarlos, admirarlos.

Como si sintiera que le están mirando, Derek levanta la vista y se encuentra con los ojos de Stiles el tiempo suficiente para sonreírle y luego se enfoca en el juego en el que está actualmente involucrado.

Stiles sonríe para sí mismo, listo para comenzar su propio juego.

Después de un escaneo rápido a las docenas de otras personas en el edificio, ve a un hombre apoyado en la barra. De pie en su metro noventa y construido como una casa de ladrillos, es claramente un alfa. Tiene el pelo rubio corto en los lados de su cabeza, pero más largo en la parte superior. Sus ojos son azules y penetrantes y su mandíbula está cubierta de rastrojo irregular. Afortunadamente para Stiles, no parece estar con nadie esta noche y a pesar de su altura y la considerable cantidad de músculo evidente debajo de su ropa, Stiles está seguro de que será derrotado fácilmente en una pelea si es con el oponente correcto.

En resumen: el hombre es el candidato perfecto y Stiles tiene en mente al oponente.

Pero primero, tiene que preparar las cosas.

Capta la atención del hombre y le lanza una mirada coqueta. Ha practicado esto más veces de las que puede contar y como siempre, este alfa es impotente para resistir los encantos de un omega enviando señales que prometen pasar un buen rato sin condiciones. Por supuesto, Stiles no irá a casa con nadie más que con Derek, pero el hombre sin nombre no lo sabe. Stiles casi siente pena por él por lo que va a pasar.

Casi, pero no lo suficiente para detenerle. Es un gilipollas.

"¿Así que vienes aquí a menudo?" pregunta el hombre, deslizándose en el lado opuesto de la cabina.

"¿Esa línea generalmente funciona para ti?" Stiles se la devuelve. Inclina su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, atrayendo la mirada del alfa a su largo cuello.

"A menudo."

"Creo que las otras personas con las que ligas son más fáciles que yo entonces. Tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres meterte en mis pantalones".

El hombre se ve divertido. "¿Oh enserio?"

"Síp", responde Stiles, haciendo estallar la p. "Pero siento que estás preparado para el desafío".

"¿Vas a hacer que valga la pena?"

"Tal vez. Si tienes suerte. Soy Stiles, por cierto."

"James."

Stiles coquetea con James por unos minutos más, haciendo lo suficiente para interesar al alfa sin ir demasiado lejos. Es cuando se extiende a través de la mesa para poner su mano sobre una de James que una sombra cae sobre ellos. Sabiendo lo que está por venir, apenas logra contener una risita.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Derek exige, su voz baja y enfadada. Todavía tiene su taco de billar en la mano, sus nudillos blancos alrededor de él.

El comportamiento coqueto de James desaparece y es reemplazado por la indignación. Se levanta de un salto y se pone justo en la cara de Derek. "¿Quien diablos eres tú?"

"La persona que te va a pegar en la cara si no te alejas de mi omega", responde Derek con expresión amenazadora. Es tan caliente que hace que Stiles se filtre.

"¿Tu omega?" James se burla y se para a su altura máxima en un esfuerzo por intimidar. "Amigo, vete a la mierda. Este es mío".

"No lo creo".

Antes de que James pueda hacer el primer movimiento, Derek le golpea en la cabeza con el taco de billar lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperlo. El alfa más alto cae al suelo, pero no está tumbado por mucho tiempo. Sus ojos brillan de color rojo mientras lanza su puño a Derek, pero Derek es un experto en luchar contra otros alfas ahora, en gran parte gracias a Stiles. Esquiva el puñetazo y toma represalias. Conecta y hay un crujido repugnante cuando la sangre brota de la nariz de James y gime patéticamente.

"¡Me has roto la nariz!" Exclama.

"¿Me veo como si me importara?"

Al no saber que está fuera de su alcance, James intenta atacar a Derek de nuevo, pero es tan inútil como la primera vez. En unos pocos segundos, Derek tiene a James inclinado sobre la mesa y envuelve su mano alrededor de su cuello.

"Ahora, escucha", dice en voz baja. "Es mío. No es tuyo. Nunca será tuyo. Ahora sal de aquí antes de que realmente pierda los estribos y tú pierdas la vida".

Con eso, Derek levanta a James y le tira como un muñeco de trapo. Ni siquiera comprueba dónde aterriza James, solo dirige su atención a Stiles y le mira.

"Hola", murmura Stiles, parpadeando inocentemente. "Gracias por defender mi honor, bebé".

Derek murmura algo que suena como "¿Qué honor?" antes de agarrar a Stiles y sacarle de la cabina. Stiles está prácticamente mareado de emoción mientras sigue a su alfa a través de los otros clientes que se reunieron para presenciar la pelea.

Cuando llegan al baño de hombres y cruzan la puerta, Derek les grita a los dos hombres que están en los urinarios y les dice que salgan, su tono no discute. Ambos alfas corretean como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, uno de ellos ni siquiera se molestó en volver a cerrar sus pantalones. Stiles se ríe mientras el Alfa corre con su suave pene batiendo en el viento y el terror en sus ojos.

Una vez que los dos hombres se han ido, Derek cierra de golpe la puerta y se vuelve hacia Stiles con una ceja levantada imperiosamente. "¿Y bien?"

"¿Y bien?" Stiles hace eco, aún manteniendo su acto inocente.

"Parece que sigues olvidando a quién perteneces", dice Derek, avanzando lentamente hacia su omega. Lleva a Stiles en uno de los puestos. "Creo que necesitas otro recordatorio".

Después de cerrar la puerta del puesto, Derek les quita la ropa. Arroja cada prenda por encima del puesto y luego permanece allí en toda su gloria. La anticipación de Stiles se construye. Nunca se cansará de mirar toda esa piel y músculos bronceados, todo ese vello corporal, tinta y metal frío. Cuando se conocieron hace años, Derek solo se había tatuado un triskelion negro sólido en el medio de los omóplatos y no tenía perforaciones en absoluto, pero ahora tiene muchos de ambos en todo el cuerpo. Stiles ha pasado mucho tiempo memorizando cada uno con sus ojos, dedos y boca y se toma los pocos segundos que su compañero le da para hacerlo de nuevo.

Los brazos fibrosos de Derek están cubiertos por tatuajes intrincados que van desde sus muñecas, hasta sus hombros y su cuello. Cada tatuaje tiene un significado y se combina perfectamente con otro. Su brazo izquierdo está compuesto por cosas que le recuerdan a sus hermanas, ya sean flores para Laura o símbolos y objetos de la serie de libros favoritos de Cora. El brazo derecho es similar, pero para los padres de Derek. En otros lugares, el lado izquierdo del pecho de Derek presenta un cráneo envuelto en alambre de púas, un cliché que de alguna manera logra hacer que luzca bien. El alambre de púas se enrolla varias veces alrededor del cuerpo de Derek y cada bucle se hace cada vez más bajo hasta que el alambre se desliza por su muslo derecho.

Para combinar los tatuajes, Derek también tiene muchos piercings, cada uno de sus pezones tiene un anillo de plata que los hace más sensibles. Dos bolas de plata decoran cada hueso de la cadera y lo más sorprendente de todo son los piercings que Derek fue lo suficientemente valiente como para ponerse en su pene de veinte centímetros. Stiles pensó que estaba loco al principio, pero una vez que la hinchazón había bajado y vio los resultados, rápidamente se incorporó a las últimas incorporaciones al cuerpo de su compañero: un anillo Príncipe Alberto que atraviesa la piel justo debajo del glande de Derek y sale de su hendidura y una escalera de frenillo por la parte inferior de su pene, que consta de ocho perforaciones más.

Stiles se lame los labios mientras lo mira, su propio pene de diez centímetros chorreando mientras piensa en lo mucho que quiere envolver sus labios alrededor de su alfa y saborearle.

Derek, viendo el deseo en su cara, da un paso alrededor de Stiles, baja la tapa del inodoro y se sienta en ella. "Arrodíllate", le ordena, extendiendo las piernas.

Stiles obedece con entusiasmo, casi hiriéndose con lo fuerte que se golpea las rodillas en el fresco suelo de baldosas. El dolor dura solo un segundo y luego Stiles tiene una vista mucho mejor que hace que un poco de baba gotee por su barbilla. Puede ver cada uno de los sexys piercings de Derek y sus bolas peludas debajo, tan pesadas e hinchadas con semen que Stiles está seguro de que pronto será bombeado en su codicioso agujero. Aprieta alrededor del tapón que se puso antes de que se fueran al bar esa misma noche.

"Abre la boca", instruye Derek, metiendo una mano en el pelo de Stiles y arrastrándole más cerca.

Una vez que lo ha hecho, Derek le empuja hacia delante el resto del camino sin cuidado y tira de Stiles sobre su pene. Él controla el ritmo.

"Eres una puta, Stiles", murmura Derek, empujando al omega más abajo hasta que la cabeza perforada de su pene toca la parte posterior de la garganta de Stiles. "Siempre jadeando detrás de cada alfa, aunque tengo todo el pene que podrías necesitar aquí".

Como para probarlo, Derek obliga a su pene a superar la débil resistencia de la garganta de Stiles hasta que el omega se atraganta y ahoga, con la nariz hundida en los rizos oscuros de la base que, como siempre, están salvajes y llenos de almizcle. Derek no le suelta por un tiempo, solo se sienta allí mientras las lágrimas corren por las mejillas de Stiles y se acerca a desmayarse por falta de oxígeno. Bombea perezosamente sus caderas, sacando unos centímetros de su pene antes de empujar hacia adentro, manteniendo la garganta de Stiles llena.

La cara de Stiles pronto se vuelve roja y sus ojos giran hacia atrás en su cabeza, señales de que es casi demasiado. Es solo cuando su visión se vuelve negra alrededor de los bordes que Derek le libera. Stiles se quita jadeando y farfullando, su cara es un lío de saliva, lágrimas y pre-semen. Le cuesta un par de minutos recuperarse y luego su alfa le arrastra hasta su pene.

Esta vez, Derek mantiene la cabeza en su lugar, coloca los pies en el suelo y se folla la cara de Stiles en serio. De esta manera, el suministro de oxígeno de Stiles todavía está restringido, pero no lo suficiente como para estar en peligro de caer inconsciente. Cada vez que Derek se retira, Stiles aspira tanto aire fresco como puede antes de que su boca y garganta se llenen de nuevo. Descansa sus manos sobre los músculos flexionados de los muslos peludos de Derek y se sostiene para el paseo, más que acostumbrado a este tipo de tratamiento ahora. Era la razón por la que coqueteaba con James, después de todo. Duele y todo el cuerpo de Stiles dolerá durante los días posteriores, pero Stiles siempre ha sido un poco masoquista. Le encanta el trato rudo que puede sacar de su alfa al ponerle celoso.

Cuando está tan acostumbrado a que su boca sea brutalmente follada como puede, Stiles cierra los ojos y pone su lengua en juego. La mueve contra la parte inferior del pene de Derek cada vez que la mete y la mueve por la cabeza cuando Derek se retira, disfrutando de todas las protuberancias de los piercings del alfa. El frío y duro metal se siente bien en su cálida lengua y cuando se combina con la sal de el copioso pre-semen de Derek, es uno de los pocos lugares donde Stiles puede encontrar el cielo: de rodillas con el enorme pene de su alfa en la boca. Tomando cada centímetro como un omega debería.

Eventualmente, cuando Stiles encuentra su boca repentinamente vacía, abre los ojos en confusión y mira decepcionado a su compañero.

"Levántate. Enfréntate a la pared", le ordena Derek con severidad.

Luchando para obedecer, Stiles se pone de pie, pone sus manos en la pared y espera expectante, pero no pasa nada durante el tiempo suficiente para que se ponga nervioso. Luego, sin previo aviso, Derek baja una gran mano sobre la mejilla izquierda de Stiles. Stiles se sobresalta y grita, pero se pone al día y arquea la columna vertebral, empujando su culo de nuevo en una súplica silenciosa por más.

Derek se lo da, ambas manos subiendo rápidamente justo después de golpear el culo de Stiles hasta que la picadura es casi insoportable. Y sin embargo, Stiles aprieta los dientes y lo toma. Le gusta saber que no podrá sentarse mañana. Se lo merece, así que toma sus azotes como un campeón y no retiene los muchos gemidos y jadeos que brotan de sus labios. Su pequeño pene omega se mantiene duro, se ha mantenido lleno de sangre todo este tiempo y continúa chorreando mucho lubricante natural más allá de su tapón. Con cada azote, aprieta alrededor del juguete, que es lo suficientemente grande como para que siga tocando su próstata. No es suficiente para llevarle al orgasmo y eso es frustrante y sorprendente.

Todo el baño pronto se llena con el aroma dulce y potente de la necesidad de Stiles. Lubricante natural corre por su perineo y gotea por sus bolas, gota tras gota golpeando las baldosas sucias entre sus pies extendidos. Antes de que Stiles esté listo para que termine, Derek le azota por última vez y luego siente un aliento caliente en su espalda. Derek debe haberse arrodillado detrás de él.

"Mío ..." murmura el alfa.

Un segundo más tarde, Derek separa las nalgas enrojecidas de Stiles, arranca el tapón y lame una raya por la mitad. Stiles grita su sorpresa cuando el plano de la lengua de Derek se desliza sobre su agujero, pero se retira antes de que realmente pueda disfrutarlo. El alfa repite este movimiento unas cuantas veces más, provocando a Stiles como el bastardo total que es y luego cede y concentra su atención donde Stiles más lo quiere.

"Sabes muy bien", dice Derek, justo antes de girar la lengua en círculos alrededor del borde del agujero de Stiles.

"¡Alfa!" Stiles jadea, araña la pared y empuja su culo hacia la cara de Derek. Recibe otro azote por moverse.

"¡Quédate quieto!"

Stiles gime, pero obedece, cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensa con el esfuerzo que toma.

Derek le come el culo durante un tiempo tortuosamente largo. Stiles está casi delirando con una mezcla de placer y dolor, ya que su cuerpo no puede ver lo que realmente quiere. Prácticamente vierte lubricante natural en la boca de Derek y sus entrañas se contraen y duelen con el deseo que hasta ahora no se ha cumplido. Tan impresionante como es que te coman el culo, simplemente ya no es suficiente para él. Anhela sentir el enorme pene de su alfa abriéndole, llenándole de esa manera perfecta que solo él puede conseguir. Siempre llega muy lejos dentro de él, hasta el punto de que sabe que le hará sentir como si se estuviera ahogando otra vez.

"¡Derek, por favor!" Suplica, golpeando su frente contra la pared. "Te necesito."

Derek empuja la punta de su lengua dentro del agujero de Stiles antes de retroceder. "¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué necesitas?"

Stiles adivina lo que Derek quiere que diga. "¡Tu pene!" lloriquea desesperadamente. "¡Necesito tu gran pene alfa en mi culo!"

"Eso pensaba. El mío es el único pene que necesitas, ¿no?"

"¡S-si!"

"Dilo."

"Solo quiero tu pene dentro de mí. N-nadie más".

"Funciona bien, ¿no? Nunca dejaría que alguien más te follara de todos modos".

"Alfa..."

"También funciona que tampoco tengo ganas de esperar más", dice Derek mientras se levanta para meter su pene entre las mejillas húmedas de Stiles. Se burla de Stiles por unos pocos segundos, su Príncipe Alberto perfora el borde del omega con cada movimiento sinuoso de sus caderas y luego se sumerge completamente dentro de una sola vez.

Stiles lanza su cabeza hacia atrás y abre su boca en un grito silencioso mientras los veinte centímetros de grueso pene le llenan. Incluso aunque le haya comido el culo y haya tenido el tapón del culo manteniéndole abierto toda la noche, no está lo suficientemente preparado para que no le duela, pero Derek no le da tiempo para adaptarse. El alfa se retira e inmediatamente empuja de nuevo hacia dentro con bruscos empujes de sus caderas. Cuando Stiles se inclina hacia atrás y clava sus uñas en la pierna de Derek, Derek toma ambas muñecas de Stiles en una de sus manos y las sujeta en la pared sobre su cabeza. La diferencia de fuerza entre ellos significa que Stiles está absolutamente impotente y solo puede soportar la follada agresiva que su compañero le está dando.

Puede sentir las protuberancias del frenillo de Derek mientras se deslizan hacia delante y hacia atrás sobre su borde. Son un poco como la superficie irregular de un pepino. Cómo sabe Stiles, lo cual es embarazoso, pero solía ser un adolescente increíblemente cachondo con necesidades y ningún alfa parecía interesado en follarle hasta que apareció Derek. Usar un pepino de la nevera de abajo era simplemente más barato que comprar un consolador.

"¿Te gusta?" Derek le pregunta, su boca junto a su oreja.

Stiles gime y asiente con la cabeza rápidamente, incapaz de hablar realmente.

"Eso pensé. Una puta para mi pene, ¿verdad? Dime cómo se siente dentro de ti".

Con un gemido, Stiles fuerza algunas palabras confusas sobre cuán grande es Derek y cómo lo ama.

Aparentemente es suficiente. Derek le recompensa cambiando el ángulo de sus empujes para que golpee la próstata de Stiles. Stiles ve fuegos artificiales detrás de sus párpados y cada vez que Derek le llena y la cabeza perforada de su pene golpea ese lugar especial en el interior, Stiles se acerca más y más al orgasmo. Después de estar duro sin ningún tipo de estimulación durante tanto tiempo, Stiles está seguro de que no le costará mucho más. Derek también debe sentirlo, porque con su mano libre alcanza a Stiles y aprieta el pequeño pene del omega, evitando que se venga.

"Todavía no", gruñe Derek, acelerando el paso. "¡Te vienes con mi nudo o no lo haces!"

Para cuando siente la hinchazón reveladora en la base del grueso pene de Derek, Stiles vuelve a lloriquear. Se ha relajado, confiando en que su compañero le sostenga mientras le saquea el culo y todo su cuerpo está atormentado por el placer que solo Derek puede darle. Mientras tanto, Derek muerde y chupa a un lado de su cuello, cediendo a su racha posesiva y marcándole para que todos lo vean. Si alguien en el bar hubiera dudado de lo que Stiles y Derek están haciendo, los moretones y las marcas de mordeduras asegurarán que no haya ninguna duda cuando salgan del baño más tarde. A Stiles le encanta llevar el reclamo de su alfa, así que inclina la cabeza hacia un lado para darle un mejor acceso.

Después de un período de tiempo indeterminado, el agujero de Stiles se estira más y más a medida que el nudo de Derek sigue creciendo. Lo fuerza dentro y fuera del cuerpo del omega con sonidos obscenos. Justo antes de que sea demasiado grande, Derek empuja su nudo de nuevo y luego permanece enterrado hasta la empuñadura a medida que se hincha el resto del camino, uniéndoles mientras llena a su incorregible omega con su semen.

El nudo presiona implacablemente contra la próstata de Stiles, pero Derek todavía no suelta su pene. "Por favor ... necesito venirme ..." le ruega.

Puede sentir su orgasmo allí mismo, pero es incapaz de alcanzarlo.

"Con mi nudo", le recuerda Derek, sin aliento mientras su propio orgasmo continúa.

Cuando Derek finalmente quita su mano de la erección de Stiles, Stiles solo tiene que volver a apretar el nudo de su alfa una vez para venirse. Rocía la pared con su semen delgado e inútil y pierde de vista todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. Cuando vuelve a la consciencia, Derek está sentado en la tapa del inodoro y Stiles está en su regazo. El nudo todavía está alojado firmemente en su culo, pero debido a la forma en que se distiende su estómago, debe haber estado inconsciente durante bastante tiempo.

Stiles se acurruca de nuevo en el cálido cuerpo de Derek y apoya su cabeza en su hombro, sus ojos se cierran mientras intenta recuperar su energía. Como sabía que iba a pasar, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero es un dolor maravilloso del que no se libraría por nada.

"Eres terrible", le dice Derek, besando una de las marcas que dejó en el cuello de Stiles.

"Como a ti te gusta," responde Stiles.

Derek se queja.

"No te enfades, Sourwolf. Sabes que eres el único alfa para mí de todos modos. Esto fue solo por diversión".

"Simplemente no lo hagas muy a menudo", le advierte Derek. "No sería bueno si terminara siendo arrestado. Entonces no sería capaz de dar a tu agujero lo que anhela constantemente".

"Eso sería horrible", Stiles está de acuerdo. Gira la cabeza y atrapa los labios de Derek con los suyos.

"Mi tonto omega", susurra Derek entre besos castos, con una satisfacción posesiva que irradia de cada poro.

"Mi rudo alfa. Elegiré a alguien aún más grande la próxima vez, te daré más desafío".

Derek sonríe. "Lo espero."


End file.
